Cuarenta Semanas
by Nyx Philopannyx
Summary: Una explosion es el inicio de la Primera semana. Ansias, llamadas e interesantes noticias ocurren en la Sexta semana. Quejas, antojos y visitas inesperadas son la Octava semana... Ahora lo sabes Cuarenta semanas, no es poco. SpainxRomano Mpreg
1. ¡Comenzamos!

******* Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de _Hidekazu Himaruya_, los personajes de Latinos aqui mencionados son tomados del fic _APH Latino by Chillis_.

***Claim: **EspañaxRomano/AntonioxLovino y mencion de US/UK_~  
_

***Advertencias: **Yaoi (_ChicoxChico_), Mpreg (_hombres embarazados_), Precencia de los Latinos~ (_Con ellos TODO puede pasar xD_)

***Notas: **Uso de nombre humanos y un fallido intento de humor~

Si el tema no es de su agrado, abstengance de leer... Si continuan es bajo su responsabilidad! x3

Serie de 4 o en su caso 5 Capitulos~ La historia se divide por semanas, aqui las primeras...

**_Chillis~ Use parte de una conversacion espero no te moleste y gracias por darle el visto bueno!~_**

**.**

**_Espero les Guste~_**

* * *

**.  
~ Cuarenta Semanas ~**

_¡Un hijo! Tú sabes, tú sientes que es eso: ver nacer la vida del fondo de un beso, por un inefable milagro de amor~  
**.**  
_

* * *

.

**_La culpa la tiene el Ingles… Primera semana._**

Se encuentran de nuevo en otra reunión, Lovino tiene que hablar con el cejon ingles por unos asuntos de política, te molesta pero lo dejas ir al terminar la reunión, mientras le sigues a una distancia prudente de ninguna manera lo dejaras solo en la casa del anglo. Escuchas un estruendo justo momentos después de que Romano fuera recibido en la casa, te importa poco si se molesta contigo, decides irrumpir y lo encuentras noqueado junto con Arthur en uno de los extremos de la habitación, lo tomas en brazos mientras le echas una mala mirada al ingles, decides dejarlo te preocupa más el estado del italiano además tendrá mucho de qué preocuparse remodelando su salón… ¡Oh, vaya que le explosión hizo de las suyas!

Llegas a tu casa aun cargando tu pareja en brazos, no ha despertado aun, decides dejarlo en la habitación mientras llamas al doctor, te preocupa que pueda tener herida internas. Al depositarlo en la cama, le das un vistazo rápido, tal parece que solo fue el shock de la explosión lo que lo dejo inconsciente, pero prefieres llamar al médico para evitar problemas.

Cuando estas por salir de la habitación, sientes que te toman de la muñeca jalándote de nuevo a la cama, Lovino ha despertado, comportándose extrañamente cariñoso contigo. Demasiado extraño, hasta él nota la rareza de la situación. Has olvidado lo que ibas a hacer, no importa prefieres aprovechar al máximo. Los vecinos se quejan.

.

_**Las reconciliaciones son lo mejor…Tercera semana**_

Tus jefes han advertido tu tardanza, pero no dicen nada. Después de todo, la nación ahora se encuentra tranquila y en paz. Lovino ha estado más volátil que nunca, sus constantes cambios de ánimo te están estresando demasiado, simplemente ya no sabes qué hacer para evitar las disputas con tu pareja, terminan peleando por estupideces que conllevan a largas reconciliaciones. Los vecinos se vuelven a quejar.

.

**_Amenazas de muerte y escapes italianos…Quinta semana_**

El jueves has decidido llevar a Romano al doctor, a sus cambios de ánimo se le sumaron mareos y ascos, la gota que derramo el vaso fue el desmayo que sufrió en la mañana, si es algo grave piensas matar al británico. Aun con quejas departe del menor, haz logrado llevarlo al hospital, el médico le hace un chequeo físico completo, al no encontrar nada pide análisis de sangre rápidamente sujetas a Lovino, estaba por realizar uno de sus famosos escapes italianos con más quejas logras que se los haga. El doctor te dice que los resultados estarán en una semana, deben esperar mientras tus ansias asesinas para con Arthur han ido en aumento.

'

**_Ansias, llamadas e interesantes noticias…Sexta semana_**

Después de dormir tres días en el sofá por llevarlo a la fuerza con el médico, es hora de recoger resultados. Has estado ansioso toda la semana, lo que sea que tenga el italiano te tiene preocupado, y tal parece le has contagiado tus preocupaciones, pues tan pronto terminaron de desayunar te ha llevado corriendo al hospital, algo te dice que la llamada que recibió del bastardo de Arthur es lo que lo tiene tan ansioso, tan pronto llegan el doctor los recibe, le ha entregado los resultados a Lovino, palidece y mira con la duda plantada en el rostro.

Te sientes impotente al no saber qué es lo que tiene, así que le arrebatas los resultados. Comienzas a leer anemia: negativo, diabetes: negativo, embarazo: positivo, cáncer: negativo… suspiras no notas nada extraño, sigues sin entender el porqué le reacción de Romano, hasta que te pones a pensar en los resultados. - ¿Qué estoy qué! – Grita tu pareja al salir del shock, al que tú has entrado, sientes como una felicidad absoluta te absorbe y antes de que el doctor pueda contestar, saltas encima de tu pareja causándole un gran sonrojo – ¡Fusososososo!~ ¡Lovi-love vamos a ser papas de nuevo! ¡Gracias, gracias!...- lo abrazas muy fuerte y le das un beso en los labios, el doctor aun tiene dudas de cómo eso puede ser posible, pero al ver la felicidad que demuestras, y la que tu pareja quiere esconder tras sus insultos y golpes, les dice "Felicidades" y les asegura que ellos seguirán con el proceso del embarazo.

'

**_Quejas, antojos y visitas inesperadas…Octava semana_**

Las quejas de Romano se acentúan, que las nauseas, el constante ir y venir al baño, la acidez de su estomago, el reciente asco por los tomates… eso ultimo te tiene preocupado ¡hasta crees haberlo visto comiendo queso y patatas! Al terminar de comer la paella que preparaste, solo así ha aceptado los tomates, le empiezas a insinuar que sería bueno decirle a la familia, parece caerle la idea como balde de agua fría, muy dentro de ti sabes que esta semana también dormirás en el sofá.

Es miércoles por la noche y has salido a cumplir uno de los nuevos y extraños antojos de Lovino, ¿A quién se le ocurre querer comer papaya con dulce de leche a esas horas? Para tu jodida suerte por más que buscaste, no encontraste nada, vuelves a casa esperando que tu pareja se hubiera quedado dormida con el antojo, ya lo buscarías con más calma por la mañana.

Al llegar te topas con una escena de lo más _interesante,_ tus hijos latinos han llegado de improviso y ahora están mirando extrañados como tu italiano devora/engulle, el bote relleno de cajeta* que aseguras trajeron los mexicanos, junto con la poca papaya que quedaba aun en casa, en tu interior se los agradeces enormemente, te han salvado de la furia romana.

Los americanos te miran intrigados con la duda tatuada en la cara, sabes que tendrán que dar explicaciones y no sabes aun si Lovino quiera decirlo. Trataste de evadir su pregunta de todas las maneras posibles, que si el clima, que si no había buenos programas, que la cosecha de tomates estuvo muy buena, hasta saltas y los abrazas como cuando eran pequeños, aun sabiendo que cavabas tu tumba… Justo cuando creías estar muerto, Romano suelta la _bomba_ como si nada; todos tus hijos creen que es una broma, pero al ver la cara de su "madre" llena de dulce de leche, mientras se sigue lamiendo los dedos para quitarse la dulce y viscosa sustancia, caen en cuenta tendrán un nuevo hermanito.

.

**_Las noticias corren rápido y los dulces son una bendición…Novena semana_**

La noticia no ha quedado solo en oídos latinos, sus hijos se han asegurado que ¡todos y cada uno de los países del mundo lo sepan! Al italiano con lo volátil que esta no le ha caído nada en gracia y ahora los vecinos amenazan con denunciarlos. Los entiendes perfectamente, desde que se supo al menos una vez, cada país ha desfilado por la sala de su casa, sobretodo los latinos y los que han tenido un trato más cercano con Romano, con esto te refieres a que Feliciano, Bella, Elizabeth, Itzel, Fernanda, Ana María, Catalina y María han montado guardia en tu casa arrastrando consigo a Ludwig, Holanda, Austria, Luciano, Pedro, Jorge, José y sin dejar a fuera a tus grandes y malos amigos Gilbert y Francis, que no han dejado de dar vueltas de casa de Arthur, al cual sigues pensando le debes una canasta de tomates, a la tuya.

Ya que Lovino no fue el único "afectado" en la explosión, que no era otra cosa más que uno de los pésimos hechizos de Inglaterra que siempre terminan con Rusia en medio o con malos resultados aunque esta vez no puedas decir que le salió tan mal el asunto, ya que gracias a ello pronto tendrás un nuevo integrante en su ya de por sí gran familia. El anglo ha estado siendo molestado por tus amigos por su embarazo _made in USA,_ poco te importa estas más ocupado cuidando de tu esposo y tu próximo hijo, la idea te tiene feliz.

El vientre de tu Lovi-love se empieza a abultar, aunque lo creyeras imposible puedes notar como el pecho del italiano se va hinchando, esto lo pone incomodo mientras a ti te da una de las mejores vistas del mundo. Les agradeces internamente a tus hijos de nuevo el dulce de leche, al cual tu amante se ha creado una adicción en la cual te puedes incluir, ayudarle a limpiarse los rastros de dulce en su cara se ha vuelto tu vicio. Esta vez no solo los vecinos se quejan, ahora también tienes a un ejército de países queriendo apalearte por no dejarlos dormir.

.

**_Nauseas, discusiones y familia… Decima Semana_**

Las nauseas de Lovino aumentan y Catalina le ha sugerido que huela un limón, lo ha tomado muy literal han tenido que traer una escalera para bajarlo del limonero que está en el huerto, aun te preguntas como subió. Un pequeño mareo que sufre al bajar hace que te olvides de eso y te centres en tu pareja, a la cual llevas cargando tal cual princesa, al llegar a la casa lo bajas, te pega una cachetada y se encierra en la habitación, hoy volverás a dormir en el sillón.

Al estar en el patio con todos tus auto-invitados, te toca presenciar una de sus disputas sobre _¿Qué hará el bebe cuando nazca?_, no puede evitar soltar unas risotadas ante las ideas de tus hijos y amigos.

-Nuevo hermanito, ¡Sera niño y jugara futbol conmigo! Será el nuevo chicharito!- el mayor de los mexicanos hablaba emocionado -Ni madres, ¡Será el nuevo Maradona!- Martin y Pedro volvían a enfrascarse un una discusión de futbol, aun no nacía y ya querían volverlo el mejor de la CONCACAF.

-Será niña y le enseñaré las virtudes del café y la salsa~- hablaba Colombia con sus hermanas, poniéndose de acuerdo en todo lo que le enseñarían – ¡Sí, será niña y será mejor que el cejudo en magia! – contesto Itzel igual de emocionada que su gemelo. -Y le gustará el chile, y le enseñaré a lanzar petardos, y le enseñaré a ser charro, a montar a caballo, a cantar en mariachis...- seguía México Norte con la lista de cosas que el niño aprendería - Y le daré mucho chocolate, y le enseñare mi herbolaria – México Sur no se quedaba atrás, Argentina seguía metido en el tema del futbol - Y será muy guapo como su servidor y le pateará el culo a todos en futbol – Pedro y Luciano ante esto aliaron fuerzas para noquear a su "querido" hermano, Manuel les agradeció que le ahorraran el esfuerzo.

-Le enseñaré a bailar y actuar para que salga en mis telenovelas – las chicas latinas seguían divagando sobre todas las posibilidades del pequeño -ella será una monada, y junto conmigo ganaremos Miss Universo nuevamente~- Tu te encontrabas más que feliz, si bien al principio no creyeron la noticia que les habían dado, ahora todos estaban más que emocionados por la idea del nuevo integrante, amabas a tu familia y siempre darías todo por ella.

-Veee~ ¡Tengo un sobrino! Le daré pasta y le enseñaré a cantar y pintar, y a cocinar pasta~- Canturreo Feliciano al aire, provocando que los latinos se volvieran a mirarlo mal y dolidos, por la mala elección de palabras los había dejado fuera de su árbol familiar, decidiste intervenir – Feli-chan, cuida tus palabras, ellos también son tus sobrinos~ tal vez no de sangre, pero para Lovino y para mí es como si lo fueran, sé que no lo hiciste con intención, solo ten más cuidado- Veneciano bajo la cabeza apenado, y les pidió una disculpa a los americanos, ellos la aceptaron sin rechistar en el fondo también sabían que no había sido con malas intenciones, pero aun así les dolió lo que el italiano dijo, tu lo notaste, por eso dijiste aquellas palabras que si bien no repetían mucho era por las fricciones pasadas, pero aun así no dejaban de ser verídicas de eso estabas seguro. Aquello que comentaste sirvió para calmarlos, dejándoles claro que eran una familia y que eso no cambiaría así tuvieran veinte hermanos más.

_Tú no te diste cuenta pero tus palabras no solo llegaron a oídos de tus hijos, sino también a los de tu esposo que acababa de salir al patio minutos antes de la situación, se coloco junto a ti, que estabas sentado en el umbral de la casa, tomo tu mano y la apretó, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente sabias que te pedía disculpas, solo atinaste a besarlo. _

_.  
_****

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

*******Dulce de leche**, también conocido **manjar**, **manjar blanco**, **arequipe** o **cajeta** es un dulce tradicional de Latinoamericá y que corresponde a una variante caramelizada de la leche. La cajeta mexicana está hecha de una combinación de leche de vaca y leche de cabra, y se originó en la ciudad de Celaya (Guanajuato), y su nombre se deriva de las cajas de madera que se utilizaban para empacarlo. En México se ha creado una extensa gama de productos y golosinas derivadas del dulce de leche, entre las que se encuentran _obleas con cajeta_ y las _paletas de cajeta_.

***CONCACAF**,La **Confederación de Fútbol de Norte, Centroamérica y el Caribe** (en cejón/ingles _Confederation of North, Central America and Caribbean Association Football_), es la confederación de asociaciones nacionales de fútbol en America del Norte, America central, las islas del Caribe, las naciones sudamericanas de Guyana y Surinam y la colonia de Guayana Francesa~

___**Fusososososooooo~!** Hace m__cho que queria publicar de estos dos, pero a mi cabeza no se le ocurrian ideas Awesome~  
hasta que comiendo un panesito con cajeta, me tope con fotos del embarazo y los ecos de mi tia~...Casi vuelve loco a mi tio xD exagero... pero el cambio fue preocupante y estresante... asi que basandome en esa experiencia y en unas paginita que encontre~ Salio esto... _

_Espero les guste la idea! y si es asi... **Porfavor no se olviden de dejar review!**_

_¡Alcabo se acepta de todo! hasta maldiciones mal hechas de Arthur~_

-  
_Sooo~! Sin mas...**Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Se ha descubierto que el botonsito de abajo vuelve a los autores más felices...¿Quieres coperar a la causa? ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Ciao~!  
**_


	2. Como cambian las cosas

******* Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de _Hidekazu Himaruya_, los personajes de Latinos aqui mencionados son tomados del fic _APH Latino by Chillis_.

***Notas: **Uso de nombre humanos y un fallido intento de humor~

Si llegaron hasta aqui, signfica que el tema es de su agrado, y que no soy tan mala con esto... **_GRACIAS!_** :3

**_Chillis~ Use otra parte de una conversacion XD espero no te moleste~_**

**.**

**_Disfruten la lectura~_**

* * *

.

**_Vientre, risas y pequeños latidos… Decimoprimera semana_**

Al principio sientes celos cuando el ginecólogo toca el vientre de tu Romano, el esta levemente sonrojado, mientras intenta reprimir la risa que le causa el gel. Tu ríes por las caras que hace, no puedes evitarlo, para ti es la vista más linda que puedes obtener, él se da cuenta de ello, y sin reprimirse te suelta un golpe que da directo en tu estomago, te quedas sin aire pero no quitas la sonrisa de tu rostro.

Intentan mostrarles su bebé, no logran ver nada. No obstante, tu corazón se hincha de orgullo ¡Estas escuchando sus latidos! Lovino ha reaccionado de manera muy similar, mas puedes notar como lucha por aguantar las lagrimas que tratan de desbordarse de sus ojos, se los limpias suavemente y le das un pequeño beso en los labios, según tu ustedes son los padres más felices del mundo. El doctor les da una grata sorpresa...

Antes de llegar de nuevo a su hogar, van a dar un pequeño paseo, es de las pocas veces que han logrado estar solos desde que se supo la buena nueva, deciden disfrutarlo. Lo llevas a comer helado, devora tres, mientras tú terminas con el tuyo, el italiano se ha hecho un aficionado a lo dulce, pero sigues sin quejarte, mientras puedas seguir viendo sus mohines cubiertos de chocolate; logran dar unas vueltas por el parque platicando _tranquilamente,_ antes de que los empiecen a acosar por celular, todos están ansiosos por saber cómo les fue.

.

**_Cuando hay incomodidad, es hora de cuidar la cartera… Decimotercera semana_**

El primer trimestre ha finalizado. El ginecólogo les ha tranquilizado al asegurarles que los riesgos se disminuyen a partir de la esta semana, pero que aun con eso, les asegura que no pueden dejar los cuidados y el reposo, sobre todo por lo nuevo de la situación.

La pancita de tu Lovi sigue creciendo, se ha empezado a quejar de que su ropa esta incomoda, le has prestado de tus prendas, aun así no deja de quejarse pero esta vez es por tu estilo, muy dentro de ti, estás seguro que Romano no tardara en secuestrar tu tarjeta de crédito. Empiezas a cuidar donde dejas tu cartera.

'

**_Robos, Jefes y Compras… Decimoquinta semana_**

Las molestias del primer trimestre se han ido reduciendo, Romano ha estado mucho más calmado, y casi no ha se ha enojado, piensas que al fin haces las cosas bien y por eso la mejoría, lo que no recuerdas es que olvidaste tu cartera en la cocina durante la mañana y que tu italiano, valiéndose de su arte mafiosa, ha hecho un saqueo.

El vientre de tu pareja delata su estado pero aun no crece lo suficiente como para estorbarle, mientras te deleitas observando cómo ha crecido su pecho, uno de tus hijos te da un golpe con el teléfono en la cabeza, te sobas y te dicen que tus jefes te hablan, sientes una cuerda en tu cuello, quieren verte.

Tus superiores te perdonan el papeleo, en cuanto se enteran que serás padre. Te felicitan y te reprenden por no haberlo dicho antes ¡Su nación será padre de un niño italiano! Aprovechando el calor del momento, le pides un momento a tu presidente, necesitas su ayuda y cooperación para _algo_ y el gustoso acepta, sabe que eso les ayudara mucho a ambos, tanto a ti como a tu pareja, ya que eso unirá más sus países.

Sonríes agradecido pero sin ganas pensando en que Lovino tiene tu tarjeta, y que tus hijas decidieron ir con él, estás seguro que te la van a sobrecargar con la excusa de que esta engordando y de que la ropa ya no le entra. Al menos sabes que tu economía no es la única que sufrirá, pues antes de salir viste como arrastraban a los chicos con ellas, al llegar empiezas a hacer espacio en la casa, en algún lugar tendrán que meter todo lo que compren.

_ .  
_

**_Seda, Cocina y Amor…Decimosexta semana_**

Te gusta la seda, crees que es muy suave y fina comparada con tus manos ásperas, sabes que darías lo que fuera por poder tocar todos los días esa suave seda, frotarla con tus manos y oler su agradable aroma de tomate y olivo; si, definitivamente para ti la piel de Lovino es como la seda.

Miras a tu italiano, pasas tu mirada por todo su cuerpo mientas cocina, te detienes en un punto especifico…Su pecho, contra todo pronóstico ha estado creciendo, no puedes evitar pensar que se ven apetitosos, te los imaginas como dos grandes tomates y empiezas a babear. Romano se ha dado cuenta de tu mirada –Oye bastardo deja de mirarme… – lo ves estremecerse más tú sigues perdido en tus alucinaciones, se acerca a ti – ¡Bastardo! ¿Oye estas ahí? ¡Reacciona Idiota! - te grita mientras te zarandea, empiezas a reaccionar, una idea cruza tu mente – Fuso~ Lovi, amor y si dejamos que los chicos cocinen, tú tienes que descansar- lo tomas por la cadera, y lo besas lentamente, se sorprende un poco al principio pero no tarda en corresponder, te separas y le diriges una mirada sugerente - _¿Quindi... che dici amore?_ – tu voz sale ronca, mientras le hablas en su idioma, el esta sonrojado mas no te ha golpeado o apartado – Bastardo pervertido, tu lo que menos quieres es descansar – esta vez te besa él, lo tomas en brazos, protesta mas te deja llevarlo. Esta vez los vecinos no se han quejado, pero te ha tocado hacer toda la comida solo, pues tu esposo está durmiendo y tus hijos se negaron a ayudarte.

.

**_Resplandor, celos y escarmientos… Decimonovena semana_**

Esta semana Lovino de ve resplandeciente, está más "Fusoso" que nunca y no eres el único que lo ha notado, eso te ha traído problemas al no poder evitar los celos, todas las naciones le han dicho al menos una vez lo bien que se ve, las personas que lo ven al caminar por la calle se embelesan y si a eso le agregas el _molesto_ habito que aun tiene por cortejar a las mujeres es imposible para ti no sentirlos, aun así tratas de despistarlos.

Hoy después de tener a tus _malos amigos, _ahora si les queda el nombre, molestando/alagando a tu pareja por más de tres horas, perdiste tus estribos ¡Tu eres el único que puede cohibir, sonrojar, aprovecharse de Italia del Sur! ¡Porque es tu pareja, es tuyo y tu lo amas! No puedes negar que hay veces en que sus cambios de ánimo te son muy, muy gratos pero definitivamente prefieres cuando ataca a los demás de un cabezazo, incluso a ti, si quieren propasarse con él… Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado ¿verdad?, ahora que tus compañeros de jerga están a millones de kilómetros de distancia, gracias al _pequeño_ escarmiento que Lola* te ha ayudado a darles, puedes estar tranquilo – ¡Stronzo, bastardo di merda! ¿Porque no hiciste eso antes? ¡Maledizione stupido! – bueno nada de eso para siempre verdad, es lo que piensas mientras persigues a tu pareja antes de que se encierre en su habitación, no quieres tener que volver a dormir en el sofá.

.

**_Cuartos, nombres y peleas…Vigésima semana_**

Romano ahora tiene más energía, tus hijas aprovechándose de eso, quieren que les ayude a decorar la habitación del bebe, sin siquiera saber aun su sexo. Han arrastrado a tu pareja por todas las tiendas de muebles que hay en la ciudad, han traído catálogos sobre decoración de interiores, y los rellenado de miles de ideas, te gusta lo que hacen, pero sigues pensando que sería mejor esperar a que el ginecólogo se los diga, pero la impaciencia que ha empezado a absorberlos, hace algo difícil la idea de esperar una semana más.

Te has puesto a pensar en nombres de varón y de mujer, no se te curre ninguno que no esté relacionado con los tomates y sabes que a Lovino no le gustara la idea de llamarle "Tomaso" o "Tomasa" al bebe, y realmente a ti tampoco, es definitivo no tienes imaginación para eso. Prefieres dejárselo a Romano, y a los latinos que durante todo el día no han dejado de lanzar nombres al aire, no deja de sorprenderte lo emocionados que se encuentran por el nuevo integrante.

-¡Che, yo insisto en Diego¡ -gritó Argentina, por encima vez –¡No, Cuauhtémoc! -aportó México del Norte, mientras le sacaba la lengua a Martin, burlándose – Yo digo que Ronaldo quedaría mejor – refuto Brasil, antes de terminar en otra pelea con sus hermanos. -¿Te acuerdas de la declaración de papá?-dijo Venezuela, dirigiéndose a sus hermanas -Cuando recitó el Mio Cid*?-preguntó Colombia, mientras daba un sorbo a su café -¡Ya sé!- exclamó México del Sur saltando, provocando que a la colombina se le derramara en café encima de Costa Rica –Ah! Quema, Quema! – Gritaba Fernanda mientras salía corriendo del lugar para enjuagarse – Cariño, sabes que te quiero pero ese nombre no es bueno – Dijo Pedro sobando su cabeza, sin darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido por estar "discutiendo" con Luciano y Martin – Jajaja! Serás Idiota, ella se acaba de quemar y tu diciéndole que tiene malas ideas – canturreaba Miguel, burlándose del mexicano- ¡Carajo, porque no me lo dijeron antes¡ – Decía saliendo detrás de la costarriqueña.

-¡Ea, ea, ea! No seas mandilón cuñadito, ¿no que eras macho?~- Reía el brasileño llegando junto a Itzel, quien lo miro mal- Eh… ¿pasa algo amor? – La mexicana le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su pareja – Para ver si ahora si dejan de pelear, ¡háganme caso maldición, ya tengo los nombres! –

_Escuchas las opciones que da tu hija, a todos parecen agradarles, y Lovino tiene un gran sonrojo en la cara, puedes asegurar que recordó la escena, la cual guardas como valioso tesoro, feliz abrazas a tu pareja dando la aprobación de los nombres, aquellos que en su tiempo significaron tanto para él y para ti._

.

* * *

.

**Notas Finales:**

***Lola: **Nombre del hacha de Antonio~ jojo... Francis y Gilbert sufrieron por aprovechados!òwó

*****El _**Cantar de mio Cid**_ es un cantar de gesta anónimo que relata hazañas heroicas inspiradas libremente en los últimos años de la vida del caballero castellano Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar. Se trata de la primera obra narrativa extensa de la literatura española en una lengua romance, y destaca por el alto valor literario de su estilo. [ Tambien hace alucion a uno de los ultimos capitilos de Fanfic _APH Latino_ de _Chillis, _donde Antonio pide matrimonio a Lovino con este cantar... Soo~ Chillis-sama te cobrare la publicidad! xD]  
.

_Soooooo~! Otro capi mas! wiiiiiiiiii... tengo que agradecer los reviews, favoritos y aletras que han agregado~ Dan mucho animo! Me encantaron~ _

_Tambien pido una disculpa por no contestarlos aun ^^u la escuela me absorbio (La Tarea y los Maestros son Malos! MALOS~!) _

_Pero los Contestare! Lo Prometo~!_

**_Ya saben se acepta de todo... Tomates, patatas, wurst. pasta~... y para que vean que quiero que me dejen algo tambien acepto Scones xD_**

_Soooo~ entonces sin mucho mas que agregar (si olvide algo me avisan, que tengo de memoria lo que Lovi amor por los Wurst x3)_

**_Gracias por leer~!_**

_**.**_

_**Se ha descubierto que mientras mas se marca el botonsito de abajo, mas paises se embarazan~**_

_**Review? :3**_

.

_**¡Ciao!~**_


	3. Uno más uno ¿A qué no adivinas?

******* Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de _Hidekazu Himaruya_, los personajes de Latinos aqui mencionados son tomados del fic _APH Latino by Chillis_.

***Notas: **Uso de nombre humanos y un fallido intento de humor~

**_Chillis~ Esta vez no use ninguna conversacion... pero te cobrare la publicidad!(?) xD  
_**

**.**

**_Disfruten la lectura~_**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Patadas, caricias y música… Vigesimoprimera semana**_

¡Lo sientes! Sientes las patadas y movimientos que da tú bebe en el vientre de Lovino, con tu mano apoyada en su abdomen. Le refutas su quejas de que ya no es lindo, incluso con las (casi inexistentes) estrías que le han aparecido en la parte baja del estomago, cuando sientes un golpecito donde está apoyada tu mano. Sonríes, y besas su boca, su cuello, su pecho, su pancita…

Miras como tu pareja inconscientemente acaricia su abdomen repetidas veces durante el día, eso te llena de alegría porque sabes que el pequeño es deseado por ambos, apresar de lo que se quejaba de ello al principio. Ustedes han empezado a hablarle al bebé, y sabes que aunque Romano diga que es una tontería, cuando cree que no lo ves, el también le dedica palabras de cariño que el pequeño recibe gustoso porque cuando lo hacen no deja de moverse. Sus hijos armados con una grabadora y miles de discos, han tomado como rehén a tu esposo en la sala de la casa mientras ponen pista tras pista de música, buscando cuales son las que le gustan mas según como se mueva "Tomatito(a)", apodo que ellos mismos le han puesto y modifican de género según les apetezca, no les molesta que lo hagan después de todo ustedes también han comenzado a llamarle así.

.

**_Los desvelos no te ayudan, pero por cuidarlos lo das todo… Vigesimosegunda semana_**

Lovino ha comenzado a despertarse agitado durante las noches, algunas veces llora y otras solo es el susto, busca levantarse tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarte, pero antes de que se levante de la cama, lo abrazas y le das un beso en la mejilla para hacerle saber que estas ahí, el se aferra a ti mientras te cuenta lo que soñó, tras eso se tranquiliza y logra dormir en calma junto a ti mientras le acaricias la cabeza. En las mañanas te está costando levantarte, por las noches en vela que has pasado cuidando su sueño, pero para ti vale la pena siempre que sea por el bien de ellos.

Su cita con el ginecólogo se ha retrasado una semana, ustedes han llegado impacientes con el deseando saber el sexo del bebé pero durante el chequeo… ¡Les han asegurado que son dos! Dos nuevos miembros en su familia, dos pequeños traviesos que son testarudos como su madre porque no quieren dejarles ver que son, después de una hora de intentarlo el doctor decide darles otra cita para dentro de un mes más, esperando que para entonces ya puedan saberlo. Salen algo desanimados por no descubrir el género de los niños, pero al pensarlo un poco, te dejo de importar, que importaba si ustedes ¡Van a tener dos hijos, dos hermosos bebes!

Al llegar de la consulta sus hijos y auto-invitados se abalanzaron sobre ustedes, todos tenían curiosidad por saber que sería el nuevo miembro de la familia, cuando les dijiste que no sabias por poco y tiran por la ventana, para preguntarle directo a la madre, agradeces estar acostumbrado a los arranques de Lovino y poder actuar con rapidez Romano necesitaba descansar y seguro con eso no lo dejaban en paz, antes de que llegaran a la habitación sueltas la noticia… No sabrás que son, pero son tus dos pequeños bebes.

.

**_A veces Darth Vader no es tan malo… Vigesimocuarta semana_**

Te encuentras en la sala alistando tus colchas y almohadas para dormir, te acordaste que la casa tiene varias habitaciones de huéspedes, pero los "invasores" se han apropiado de todas, sin ganas te diriges al sofá mientras pones un poco de televisión tratando de aburrirte para poder descansar, pero aun entre la barulla de la tele, los sonidos extraños, pero bastante conocidos, provenientes de la habitación de Argentina y Chile, y entre los ruidos de la calle, logras escuchar claramente lo que te ha obligado a tratar de dormir ahí… Los ronquidos de Romano; nadie te dijo al principio de esto que aquella dulce persona con quien habías compartido ya bastantes noches de un momento a otro se convertiría en una maquina de ronquidos, y no de esos que parecen como si Darth Vader estuviera respirando en tu cuello, ni de esos que atraviesan puertas, si no un verdadero tormento para ti y tu cabeza, como si Hungría te hubiera agarrado a sartenazos.

Tan intensos han llegado a ser los ronquidos de tu pareja que se despertaba nervioso – Bastardo, ¿estuve roncando?- preguntaba, y tú aun con la almohada en la cabeza te enternecías por que se preocupara –No amor, era una moto en la calle- después de eso se volvía a tratar de dormir, pero ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo hasta llegar al punto en el que estas ahora, en el sofá de la casa mirando tele y con frio después de que Lovino te sacara con la escusa de que necesita espacio para colocar mas almohadas para apoyar su espalda, tu sin querer insistir demasiado tan solo unos meses para que los niños nacieran al menos así estarán más cómodos.

.  
**_La natación es saludable, siempre y cuando no estés cerca… Vigesimoquinta semana_**

Lovino ahora se encuentra en su clase de natación…para embarazadas. Cuando le dijiste que lo habías inscrito por poco y te mata, ya que se la agarro aventándote todo lo que tenía a su paso desde un libro hasta la plancha de ropa aun caliente, de no ser por tus hijas, Hungría, Portugal y Bélgica no habías salido con vida. Ellas convencieron (amenazaron) a tu esposo de que era lo más sano para los bebes y para él, ya que en las últimas semanas había subido mucho de peso, trato de excusarse diciendo que no solo cargaba con un "niñato" si no con dos, y era natural que eso pasara, aun con todo eso no tuvieron piedad y con sartén en mano lo llevaron al lugar, aun con toda esa agua parecía tomatito y tu sin poder resistirte te lanzaste al agua para abrazarlo, ante la mirada incrédula de todas las demás futuras madres, ese día lo que no te hizo Romano te lo hicieron ellas y como no traías cambio tuviste que regresarte a casa con toda la ropa mojada, y te prohibieron la entrada a la clase de natación, pero a ti no te importo en lo absoluto porque lograste besar los labios de tu pareja aun dentro del agua.

.

**_Las molestias continúan, pero una buena carcajada lo arregla todo… Vigesimosexta semana_**

Tu italiano no ha dejado de quejarse de los dolores de espalda y pelvis, tratas de contentarla consintiéndole en todo momento. Recuerdas haber escuchado alguna vez a tu vecina decir que el trabajo de ser madre es duro, ahora te das cuenta que son madres desde antes de ver a sus hijos.

Esta semana han tenido que asistir a una cumbre mundial, Lovino se puso renuente al principio diciendo que su hermano podría encargarse de todo, aunque sabes que es verdad le pediste que te acompañara no te apetecía dejarlo solo en casa con el riesgo de que le suceda algo, sabes que ya no es un niño pero los mareos de repente regresan, preferías estar a su lado por si acaso. Al llegar todos los vuelven a felicitar, y no solo a ustedes también al cejotas y al estadounidense, Romano al verlos se puso tenso y casi se le tira encima al ingles de no ser porque este estaba algo hinchado, lo cual le daba una apariencia graciosa, provocando que tu pareja se tirara en su asiento muerto de risa, en la cual le seguiste mientras tus malos amigos les seguían el coro terminando todos riendo al final sin saber porque. Después de todo no fue tan mala idea ir.

.

**_Preguntas, exámenes y venganza italiana… Vigesimoctava semana_**

Han llegado a casa después de la visita con el doctor, todos les preguntan el sexo de los bebés, desilusionado dices que no sabes, lamentas que en un acto de impulsividad el italiano se haya negado a querer conocer de antemano si eran varones, mujeres o la pareja. Internamente te mueres de ganas de salir corriendo para preguntarle al ginecólogo. Todos en la casa también se desilusionan un poco, pero prefieren dejarlo pasar sabiendo que la futura madre tendrá sus razones, todos ya más alegres se dedican a hacerle mimos al bebe aun dentro de la pancita de Lovino.

Mientras ves la escena Gilbert se te acerca y te pregunta por tu ojo, que ha comenzado a ponerse morado tú simplemente le quitas importancia y le dices lo que ocurrió. A Romano le habían pedido unos análisis para comprobar sus niveles de azúcar y hierro, necesarios para saber si no había desarrollado diabetes o anemia, en pocas palabras le iban a sacar sangre, ante eso Lovino quiso huir pero el llevar peso extra no le permitió la velocidad necesaria, tras atraparlo lo cargaste devuelta al hospital, donde se siguió quejando y como últimos recurso te quiso dar una patada, y al esquivarla te tiro un puñetazo en la cara, ya en el consultorio gracias a la ayuda de unos camilleros lograron dejarlo quieto para tomar las muestras y para vengarse de ti le negó al doctor que les dijera cual era el género de sus hijos. –y por eso no se que son, antes de que nos dijera salto diciendo que preferíamos esperar a que nacieran- suspiraste derrotado, mientras tu amigo te dirigía una mirada de compasión, el italiano sabia como hacerte sufrir…

.

**_Música + Pastel es igual a ¡Fiesta!...Trigésima semana_**

Han empezado ya con el tercer trimestre, Lovino se queja de las constantes patadas que siente durante la noche, dice que quiere a sus hijos, pero que lo harían más feliz si lo dejaran dormir. Tus hijos aun no-natos son muy inquietos, sobretodo el que se encuentra en el lado derecho de su vientre que al parecer a tenido hipo según el libro de "Nuevos padres" que compraron, ya que tu castaño no ha dejado de sentir ligeras cosquillas de ese lado del vientre, mientras que parece querer calmarlo a patadas, pueden ver cómo son sus movimientos atreves de la piel de su estomago que se levanta según los niños se muevan. Tienes abrazada a tu pareja por las noches y ambos escuchan música relajante para ver si con eso los movimientos se calman, los últimos días parece tener más efecto, ambos le agradecen al austriaco ese Cd de música que recién había grabado, que extrañamente no contenía ninguna canción de Chopin.

Regresando del trabajo, pasas por una pastelería donde se muestra en vitrina un pastel rectangular con la bandera española y la italiana juntas con dos tomatitos en medio, te parece realmente raro pero lo ignoras y decides comprarlo. Al llegar a tu casa esta se encuentra extrañamente vacía, pero puedes ver la luz de tu cocina encendida, te diriges a esta y ahí encuentras a tu pareja que te mira algo contrariado, te pregunta por todos los intrusos de la casa, le respondes que no sabes y que acabas de llegar, decides no desaprovechar la oportunidad y le enseñas el pastel que acabas de comprar, al verlo se pone rojo y te dice que de seguro lo mandaste hacer, mientras bromea ácidamente con que lo quieres ver gordo, pero te besa y antes de que puedan aprovechar la ocasión, un gran grito hace que salgan apurados hacia el comedor, donde se encuentra toda su familia y los reciben con una manta en la reza la frase "!Feliz aniversario Padres! Gracias por cuidarnos siempre y por darnos nuevos hermanitos" a su entrada todos gritaron - ¡Sorpresa! – y encendieron las demás luces de la casa mostrando cómo se encontraba casi toda esta decorada en su totalidad, Bella y Portugal se acercan a ustedes riendo mientras les dicen lo parecidos y despistados que son al no recordar su propio aniversario, Romano baja su cabeza avergonzado al creer que es el único que lo olvido ya que tu habías comprado el pastel, te apresuras a refutar lo que dicen mencionando que con la emoción de sus nuevos hijos, ningunos se había parado a pensar en la fecha, te disculpas con tu pareja que te mira ya más tranquilo.

Durante la fiesta sorpresa que les prepararon se la pasaron muy bien, hubo todo tipo de juegos y sus hijos trajeron comidas de casi todo el mundo, prepararon varias piñatas y una mesa con dulces típicos de cada país, ustedes estaban que no cabían de la felicidad y el agradecimiento a sus hijos por ser tan buenos hermanos. Antes de que todo acabara alguien pregunto qué había pasado con el pastel, en eso se levanto Perú y pidió disculpas dijo que lo había mandado a hacer pero que al parecer el chico nuevo de la tienda lo había vendido por equivocación, en eso recordaste el que tu habías comprado y que era lo suficientemente grande para toda la familia, les preguntaste como era el pastel y ellos te dieron la mismas características del que tu habías comprado, te paraste y saliste de la habitación, para regresar con el pastel en manos, todos te miraron sorprendidos, les contaste lo que paso y todos los latinos comenzaron a reír, te ayudaron a colocarlo sobre una mesa les hicieron soplar velas como si de cumpleaños se tratase y te embarraron une rebanada en la cara, tras limpiarte tomaste otras dos y te dirigiste junto con tu esposo a la habitación, donde terminarían lo que habían dejaron pendiente en la cocina.

_Después de todo era su aniversario, ¿no?_

.

* * *

.

**Notas Finales:**

***Tomaso... si existe! **Aunque no lo crean en nombre de Tomaso, lo saque de una pagina de nombres italianos... asi que la culpa de este nombre se la tendriamos que echar a Roma, pero depues de estar tanto tiempo juntos... a cualquiera de los dos se les puede ocurrir ¿no? xD

***Darth Vader **es un personaje ficticio de la saga de ciencia ficción de George Lucas, _Star Wars_. Este personaje siempre esta enmascarado, y cuando habla pareciera que le falta el aliento ya que su respiraccion es muy pesada. Si no lo conocen, pidanle a una amigo, pariente, conocido... hasta al chico de la tiendita! que se ponga a correr 20 vueltas a su cuadra y cuando llegue trate de recuperar el aliento cerca de su cuello, y asi sabran a lo que me refiero xD

_Fusosooso~! Ya son tres Capitulos! wiiiiiiiiii... **GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS** por todos los Reviews, favoritos y alertas... Me encantaron~ _

_Hoy sin falta contesto todos los reviews~ ^^  
_

_Pero los Contestare! Lo Prometo~!_

**_A que no divinan el sexo de los bebés! ... y los nombres~ _**

**_No tienen que leer el Mio Cid... solo buscar en Google-sama!_**

_si adivinan les doy...UN AUTO! xD neee... no tengo tanto dinero, ya quisiera uno para mi X3..._

_Tal vez, ¿una canasta de Tomates? x3  
_

_**Los Tomates son BUENOS, RICOS Y SALUDABLES~ (Coman frutas y verduras xD)**  
_

**_Ya saben se acepta de todo! TODO!... hasta Cd de Austria con la biografia musical de Chopin~ xD  
_**

_Soooo~ entonces sin mucho mas que agregar, exepto un... CHIGIIIII~ por parte de Lovi-Love!  
_

**_Gracias por leer~!_**

_**.**_

_**Mientras más personas oprimen el boton azul... Se hacen mas pasteles con banderas hetalianas!~**_

_**Review? :3**_

.

_**¡Ciao!~**_


	4. ¿Lo ves? Cuarenta semanas, no es poco

******* Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de _Hidekazu Himaruya_, los personajes de Latinos aqui mencionados son tomados del fic _APH Latino by Chillis_.

***Notas: **Uso de nombre humanos y un intento de humor~ xP 

**_Chillis~ Ya mujer, ya te doy la continuación... xD_**

**_ La debía desde hace dos semanas, y me disculpo por ello~ _**

**_Mucha escuela, poca inspiracion~ D:  
_**

_*Para quienes querían la versión USUK de esta historia, me disculpo por no poder dárselas... pero eso no me evito hacer un pequeño one-shot sobre como Arthur se las ingenia para darle nombre humano a sus colonias... ;D si quieres checarlo búsquenlo en mis historias~ Y espero les guste!_**_  
_**

**.**

**_Disfruten la lectura~_**

* * *

_**.**_

**_Distracciones y olvidos… Trigésimo primera semana_**

Lovino ha empezado a dormir de costado, les han dicho que un remedio casero para no ahogarse mientras se duerme es que se descanse con una pierna mas levantada, él por llevar la contraria duerme de costado. Aun así nada impide que acepte gustoso el omelette sorpresa de verduras que le has preparado.

Han recibido una llamada del hospital, el doctor no podrá estar en la próxima cita, así que les pasaran con una doctora que maneja un caso similar al de ustedes, inmediatamente te acuerdas del ingles y sueltas una ligera risa al acordarte de la reunión pasada, también ha aprovechado para sugerirles que sería bueno se inscribieran al curso de preparación de parto que imparte el hospital, sin pensarlo demasiado aceptas y le pides te diga los horarios, su primera clase es mañana. Cuelgas y dejas la libreta con los datos en la mesa de la cocina, tras eso escuchas como te llama tu pareja furiosa, no sabes muy bien porque pero perece que a Gilbert le dio, de nuevo, por traer a su ejército de pollitos, corres antes de que tu esposo los mate y con ellos, también a tu amigo. Olvidas lo que estabas haciendo.

Tu italiano se ha molestado contigo por proteger a las "bolas amarrillas", Gilbert te agradece lo que hiciste y te asegura que les dará a sus asombrosos sobrinos, sus propios Gilbird para que jueguen, le agradeces y le niegas la idea, tú y Roma ya han pensado en algo parecido, aun así te asegura que les traerá unos _awesome_ regalos.

Ya en la noche regresas a la cocina y te sientas en la barra, aprovechas para platicar con tus hijos, ya que las chicas tenían 'quien sabe qué cosa entre manos' que les relegaron el trabajo de preparar la cena, ves como Miguel mueve las cosas de la mesa a la barra, entre ellas una libreta que se cae, el peruano la recoge y empieza a leer lo que dice, lo miras con curiosidad queriendo saber qué es lo que dice que lo dejo tan abruptamente quieto, el argentino se choca con él y al ver como miraba fijamente ese cuaderno se lo arrebata de las manos, comenzando a leer en voz alta –Horario nueve y media de la mañana a once; lunes, miércoles y viernes, salón 311… Che, Migue esto no tiene nada de raro, no seas exagerado- tú tampoco le veías nada extraño, pero cuando Perú le dijo que checara la clase, tu cerebro pareció empezar a reaccionar – ¿Qué puede tener la clase?...ah, ya – termino Argentina, mientras comenzaba a verte como si hubieras dicho que te querías suicidar, Pedro ante el estorbo que estaban siendo ellos en medio de la cocina, y la curiosidad de saber de que era el dichoso curso tomo el cuaderno mientras los empujaba fuera del lugar, antes de sacarlos te dirigió la misma mirada del rubio

– Papá Toño, ¿acaso quieres morir? – Esa pregunta te tomo por sorpresa

– eh… ¿yo? ¿Porque quería?- aun no recordabas de que se trataba el curso, pero sí que tu habías tomado los datos.

-Porque solo alguien que quisiera hacerlo inscribiría a mamá Roma, en algo así – intervino Perú, mostrándote el cuaderno – ¿en qué pensabas al inscribirlo en una clase Pre-natal? – ese era el punto, no pensabas…

.

**_Diablos, va uno y faltan dos…Trigésimo segunda semana._**

Tenías prohibido acercarte a la habitación hasta nuevo aviso, Lovino aun con el embarazo seguía teniendo una fuerza bruta cuando se enojaba, de hecho podías asegurar que ahora tenía más que antes, habías escuchado en algún lugar que las mujeres embarazadas suelen ponerse más agresivas y soportan menos a las personas que compartan el sexo de su bebé, te pones a pensar en cómo ha actuado durante todo este tiempo y caes en cuanta que el mas "maltratado" has sido tú, eso te da esperanzas en que quizá fueran dos varones.

Pedro ha llegado apurado y les avisa que el hijo del bastardo ingles ya estaba por nacer, estaban en uno de los hospitales de Londres y el estadounidense quería que fuera para haya antes de que acabara con todo por sus nervios, México Norte se despidió apresurado antes de salir como _alma que lleva el diablo_, empezaste a preocuparte, según sabias el bebé que esperaba él ingles tenia la misma edad que los tuyos y además había sido concebido bajo _casi_ las mismas circunstancias, ¿y si tus pequeños eran prematuros? ¿Lograrían sobrevivir? ¿A Lovi le dolería mucho el tenerlos? Dudas como esas comenzaron a azotarte así que saliste corriendo al patio en busca de tu italiano, lo encontraste sentado en el porche de la casa comiendo un tomate mientras miraba en dirección al huerto… tu corazón se tranquilizo, al menos no había comenzado aun con las contracciones y aunque él siguiera enojado contigo decidiste acercarte y tomar asiento a su lado, se sorprendió un poco al verte, mas no te aparto, se apoyo en tu hombro mientras empezaba a conciliar el sueño, atraparte su mano y entrelazaste sus dedos, no importaba que tan duro fuera tu estarías ahí siempre para ellos.

.

**_Eres muy despistado para notar lo obvio… Trigésimo tercera semana_**

Investigando en internet sobre métodos para descubrir el sexo de tus futuros hijos diste con una página curiosa en ella venia de todo, desde el desarrollo de tu bebé semana a semana, hasta foros para los nuevos padres, lo que más te intereso fue uno de los test que tenían "Predecir el sexo de tu bebé", no era mala idea intentar en un arranque de curiosidad cliqueaste la pagina, primero venia una pequeña presentación, los datos según decían los sacaron de bases científicas, bueno ¿no cuesta nada intentar verdad?.

Volteas a todos lados antes de comenzar con la primera pregunta, agradeces que tus hijas se lo hayan llevado, si te viera haciendo eso sabría lo desesperado y curioso que estabas por saberlo, y aun que ya le habías pedido, rogado que te dijera no lograste sacarle ninguna palabra. Ya seguro que nadie se encontrara cera comenzaste el cuestionario…

"¿Tienes más de 35 años?" Usaste una escala de tu vida con la de los humanos, definitivamente Lovino tenía más de 35

"¿Vivías con el padre del bebé durante el momento de la concepción?" Pero si Lovi vive conmigo desde pequeño…respuesta: Si

"Si estás casada, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas casada cuando te quedaste embarazada?"

Más de un año, llevaban casi tres años de casados, aunque bueno siempre habían vivido juntos~

"¿Tiene el papá de tu bebé más de 40 años?" No lo pensaste demasiado… Si

"¿Cuántos hijos tienes ya?" Marcaste la opción "Dos o más" Veinticinco hijos clasificaban ahí ¿no?

"¿Estabas comiendo una dieta alta o baja en calorías cuando te quedaste embarazada?" Alta

"¿Trabaja el papá de tu bebé en una de estas profesiones? Piloto, submarinista, en un almacén de madera de construcción, en un molino de harina". No

"¿Estabas estresada antes de quedar embarazada?" -Que Lovino no se entere- rezaste y marcaste "Si"

"¿Durante qué estación del año concebiste a tu bebé?" Seleccionaste "Otoño" Oh, había sido un buen día de Octubre.

"¿Quedaste embarazada después de que hubieran inducido tu ovulación mediante hormonas?" no entendiste bien la pregunta, así que decidiste ignorarla.

"¿Padeciste o padeces náuseas severas durante el embarazo (hiperémesis gravidarum)?" Empezaste a recordar, y te decidiste por la opción "Sí, pero no recibí tratamiento […]"

Ya habías acabado con el cuestionario solo quedaba que enviaras los resultados, y así hiciste. La espera de unos pocos segundos se te hizo una eternidad estabas ansioso y no entendías muy bien porque si solo era una "predicción" aun así no podías evitarlo, por unos momentos te preguntaste si así estarías cuando nacieran olvidaste lo que pensabas la pagina ya se había cargado. Solo bajaste un poco la barra y ahí estaba tu respuesta...

**_"Es difícil decidirlo"_**

Te sorprende la respuesta, y por más que lees las razones que te dan no te las crees, decides hacerlo de nuevo…

**_"Es difícil decidirlo"_**

Y de nuevo…

**_"Es difícil decidirlo"_**

-¡Arg! – Gruñiste de frustración haciendo el test por decimonovena vez- ¡Qué mierda de pagina esto no funciona! -No podía ser eso posible, hasta ¡la pagina estaba en tu contra! Esa era la veintava vez que hacías ese test, gritaste frustrado mientras sacudías tu cabeza en el justo momento que México norte entraba a la habitación –Pa' ya está la comida- dijo mientras se acercaba a ti, trataste de tapar lo que veías – España que haces… ah! Jajaja- Joder, no había funcionado – ¿Tan desesperado estas ya? Vamos Antonio tú debes de tener más control que eso- apunto a la pantalla de la computadora donde rezaba, de nuevo _"Es difícil decidirlo" _ Ya habías tenido demasiado por un día, gruñiste en respuesta mientras salías enfurecido y tenso de la habitación, lo mejor era que nadie te molestara o sacarías a _Lola_ sin dudar, vaya que necesitabas un tomate y algo de tomar, llamaste a Francis y a Gilbert ellos ya sabrían que hacer…

Por la prisa que llevabas no notaste cuando Pedro se acerco a la computadora y empezaba a contestarlo obteniendo de resultado "Es muy probable que sea niña", gritando de satisfacción mientras iba en busca de Costa Rica para darle la noticia. Ni notaste cuando llego Manuel y por curiosidad, aprovechando de que Argentina no estaba cerca, comenzaba a realizarlo obteniendo un pequeño mensaje de "Es muy probable que sea niño", siendo secuestrado del lugar por Martin al ver el resultado, según el argentino tenían mucho que hacer en la habitación.

Llegaste por la noche, después de desahogarte con tus amigos ya estabas más tranquilo cuando pasaste de nuevo por la habitación donde se encontraba el ordenador, el cual aun estaba encendido y tenía en él la respuesta de alguno de tus hijos, seguramente había sido el de tu sobrino e Itzel, ya que además que en la pantalla aparecía "Es muy probable que sea niño" el balón de Luciano y una de las ligas de México Sur, se encontraban aventados cerca de ahí, pensabas cerrar la pagina, cuando la curiosidad te gano de nuevo y lo realizaste por última vez – Joder, que esta cosa es pura mierda- bufaste al obtener el mismo resultado que horas antes, Lovino entro en ese momento en la habitación y se percato de lo que hacías, con un buen golpe te aparto del equipo mientras cerraba la pagina y borraba el historial – ¡Che pallé! Pezzo di bastardo, que no te puedo dejar solo sin que trates de hacer tonterías- Romano te tomo de la corbata mientras te arrastraba a su habitación – y ¿dónde has estado? Idiota, que no vez las horas que son – oh, algo te decía que no llegarías al parto de tus hijos…

'

_**Las Falsas Alarmas, llevan a fallidos intentos de soborno… Trigésimo cuarta seman**a_

Llevan a Lovino a toda prisa al hospital en medio de la noche, sólo son contracciones. El médico los felicita, falta poco para que el día llegue, cuando estabas apunto de sobornar al doctor para que te dijera el sexo de tus hijos volteas a ver a Romano junto a tus hijos, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Desistes de lo que estabas a punto de hacer, después de todo que eran seis semanas más. El italiano se acerca a ti y como extrañas veces hace te besa en la mejilla, sientes que tocas el cielo por ese pequeño detalle, y lo abrazas. Definitivamente a pesar de que esta algo hinchado, te parece (y siempre te ha parecido) la persona más bella del mundo.

.

**_Una bienvenida familiar/mundial y una conversación ítalo polaca… Trigésima quinta semana_**

Las chicas han planeado una sorpresa para Romano y los pequeños, que consiste en una fiesta de _bienvenida a los bebés. _Muchos países han venido como invitados, además de toda su familia latina, también llegaron los anglosajones, ya que Pedro es uno de los padrinos de la pequeña niña de el _anglocejón_ por pedido del estadounidense, y que a pesar de que a la madre no la soportas, no puedes negar que su niña es muy mona, lo que más risa te da es la cara que puso al notar el cariño que la bebé le tomo al mexicano apenas el tuvo la oportunidad de cargarla, la pequeña no se quiso separar más.

Hicieron varias competencias y repartieron premios, un pastel en forma de nube con dos tomatitos de dulce al centro hizo su aparición antes de que acabara el convivio, se volvió una locura ¡Hasta carreras de pañales hubo! Todos llevaron regalos, tus hijos se unieron y les regalaron la habitación a los pequeños… literalmente, de alguna manera, aun sigues sin descubrir cómo se las ingeniaron para hacer modificaciones en sus antiguas habitaciones de la casa y crear un salón de juegos, una puerta para comunicación directa entre tú cuarto y el de los bebes, los cuneros son de color celeste y tiene los escudos de varios equipos deportivos pegados, tus hijas se excusan, golpean a los chicos y se recuerdan porque los mandaron a ellos a comprarlos, no puedes evitar reír ante la situación mientras abrazas a tu pareja, el te mira extrañado y le explicas mientras ven como discuten, que dentro de la emoción que tienen los latinos, no vieron la posibilidad de que sean _hermanitas_ los bebes que vienen en camino. Lovino te entiende y empieza a reír contigo, sus hijos paran de discutir y se unen a sus risas, después más calmados aseguran que después irán a cambiarlos por unas cunas rojo y verde que vieron por ahí, te gusta la idea aunque sabes que es un color extraño para un _moisés, _mas no te importa ya que a tu pareja tampoco parece incomodarle el color.

Regresan a la sala después del recorrido que les dieron los latinos a todos por la casa, era hora de abrir los demás regalos, la mayoría juguetes, uno de los regalos te llamo la atención, ya que más que para los bebés parecía para ti ¿A quién se le ocurre regalarle a unos niños un uniforme femenino de la medida de tu italiano? Pensaste inmediatamente en Francis, pero al voltearlo a ver te negó sonriendo disimuladamente, cuando Lovino pregunto quién fue el "chistoso" que llevo ese regalo Polonia alzó su mano feliz, diciéndole que era por una de las conversaciones que habían tenido, volteaste a ver a Romano curioso, el cual estaba más rojo que un tomate mientras tomaba el conjunto bruscamente y lo guardaba de nuevo en su bolsa llevándolo en dirección a su habitación, lo sigues… quieres ver a Lovino con ese conjunto, aunque sabes que es poco probable que le quede en ese estado. Tus hijos en la sala saben que esa fiesta ya llego a su fin, porque tú no dejaras salir al italiano hasta que acepte ponerse _eso_, ambos son testarudos cuando se lo proponen.

.

**_Alzheimer, Braxton Hicks y Arthur Kirkland son tus mayores enemigos…Trigésimo sexta semana_**

Lovino ha estado muy distraído últimamente, pierde las cosas aunque las tenga en las manos y olvida lo que iba a hacer con frecuencia, aunque logra recordarlo después de un rato, al principio te daba un poco de risa el desconcierto que causaba en él, pero ahora se te hace muy preocupante, no vaya a ser que a Lovi de le Alzheimer ¡por comer tanta salchicha! Lo cual era ridículo pero aun así, si eso pasaba irías a matar a Ludwing y a Gilbert (al parecer los cambios de humor de tu pareja se han pasado a ti) Las contracciones de _Braxton Hicks* _los tienen tensos, no han podido descansar bien por las falsas alarmas, el doctor les dice que es normal que tengan tantos nervios y que Romano este tan despistado, eso parece tranquilizarlos un poco pero tan pronto el italiano siente una molestia dejas lo que hacías y lo llevas corriendo al hospital…

Terminaron de ver los regalos de la fiesta durante esa semana, tal parece que el anglocejon decidió darle un regalo mágico a tus hijos, te mofas de él mientras te desases de _esa _cosa, maldito ni así deja de querer hacerte daño, bufas y con tu hacha partes en dos esa maldita serpiente. Detestabas sus malos trucos con la madera, no entendías como fue que creyó que olvidarías sus artimañas, te desases de los restos del "juguete" que la tocarlo te salió con la linda sorpresa de convertirse en una víbora real, guardas a Lola después de tirar esa cosa, ni siquiera volteaste a ver la etiqueta del regalo, así te habrías dado cuenta que el nombre que estaba en esta era el del estadounidense, que al parecer había encontrado el almacén de objetos mágicos del Ingles y que por su escaso conocimiento de magia había estado usándolo para sacar sus regalos para los países y por culpa de ello el anglosajón ha estado recibiendo amenazas de muerte los últimos días.

.

**_Preparando maletas, la hora se acerca…Trigésimo octava semana_**

Te diviertes escuchando y sintiendo los movimientos de tus bebés. Romano no tanto, dice que está siendo molesto, mas enseguida te avisa si alguno de los pequeños da una patadita. Están a dos semanas del gran momento, toda la familia está ansiosa por conocer las caritas de los nuevos integrantes, durante la semana se pusieron a preparar una maleta para cuando eso ocurriera, se creó un combate familiar por ver quién traía más cosas que gustaran a la madre y a los bebés, si era música ponían a escucharlos a ambos, comida mayor mente para Lovino, mostraron todas la cobijas que tenían en la casa y si alguno de los niños pateaba se quedaba dentro de la maleta, lo mismo paso con la ropita, juguetes (que aun no entendías para que los ponían si de seguro saldrían dormidos, madre e hijos, del hospital), biberones, y demás cosas que tu pareja y tú prefirieron evitar saliendo de la casa con la escusa de que les tocaba visita con el ginecólogo, para que checara el estado de los tres, y les dijera si no se tendría que adelantar la cesárea que le practicarían a tu italiano. Ya por la noche el se encargo de hacer su maleta, de nuevo, con las cosas que sabia iban a necesitar, no tuvo que cambiar mucho, tal parece los latinoamericanos lograron ponerse de acuerdo, o las chicas volvieron a hacer la maleta, y dejaron solo lo útil, así que solo metió unos discos de música más pudiste ver uno de los discos que grabaron con la canción del tomate, te ríes ante eso y tu pareja al verse descubierto se pone rojo y para distraerte, vengarse o disimular, es difícil saberlo exactamente, te lanzo una de las cobijas de los niños dándote de lleno en la cabeza… esa era una de las veces que maldecías su buena puntería.

-Bastardo detesto esto- te dijo Romano, quejándose aun de las contracciones, las cuales ya había aprendido a identificar pero por tener a los dos pequeños se hacían más molestas, según decía era como traer una bola de boliche encajándosele dentro, y ambos tenían miedo porque él sentía como si los pequeños se fueran a salir, el médico y las enfermeras no dejaban de decirles que era normal que sintiera eso, pero que no se preocupara ¡no se iban a salir! Primero porque no tenía un canal directo por donde salieran, y segundo porque si fuera así lo hubieran sabido durante el chequeo, se quedan algo tranquilos, pero por si las dudas pides prestada una silla de ruedas al hospital "para que Lovino no se canse al caminar". La semana pasa y con ella, la paranoia.

.

**_Unos pierden y otros ganan… trigésimo novena semana_**

Cada vez falta menos. Tu ansiedad te consume y has bajado algunos kilos, cosa que en cierta manera molesta a Lovino, por el aumento de peso que ha tenido del cual los culpa, y con razón, lo peor que pudieron hacer como familia fue llegar a casa con tacos al pastor, dulces, churrosopizza… por ello le impuso el médico una dieta y para facilitar la convivencia, y que Romano dejara de verlos mal cuando comían, todos empezaron a seguirla. El problema con eso fue que una durante el embarazo no es para bajar de peso, si no para subirlos de manera controlada, o todos quisieron suponer que esa era la función ya que aumentaron parte del los kilos que subió Romano, aproximadamente unos 16, dejando a las chicas traumadas por perder la figura, obligando a todos, excepto a su madre, a seguir una dieta baja en calorías (dígase comer lechugas), y los chicos usaron eso de pretexto para jugar futbol a toda hora del día, no les molestaba, eso hacia las tardes mas amenas.

_Cada vez caes mas en cuenta que cuarenta semanas, no es poco... ¿No es asi?_

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Notas Finales:**

**_*_Contracciones de Braxton Hicks:** Las contracciones de Braxton Hicks, también conocidas como trabajo de falso parto, son aquellas que realiza el músculo uterino con motivo de su preparación para el parto. Son contracciones bastante irregulares (nada periódicas), y tienen una duración que normalmente está entre los 30 y 60 segundos. Suelen comenzar en la parte superior del útero y se van extendiendo de forma gradual hacia abajo.

.

_Ahhh~ como lo digo... **En serio lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes**, pero no se me ocurría como terminar las ultimas tres semanas..._

_Y pues en ese bloqueo me mataron de tarea (aun lo hacen y lo seguirán haciendo ¬¬) _

_Y luego mis padres tampoco ayudaban quitándome la laptop por eso de las nueve treinta... _

**_A ustedes no les pasa que la inspiración les llega de noche? _**

_A mi si, y **tener un golpe de ideas y no tener donde escribirlas **(la libreta no cuenta que mi letra es un asco xD)** Es lo mas frustrante que hay...**_

_Pero pasando a cosas mas positivas..._

_Fusosooso~! Ya en el Cuarto Capitulo~! wiiiiiiiiii... _

_**GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS por todos los Reviews, favoritos y alertas... **_

_**Me han encantado~  
**_

**_Sobre el sexo de los bebés, muchas adivinaron! y por compensación les _****_diré que... SI, ES LA PAREJITA!_**

**_Ya con eso sacaran los nombres~ ;D Porque nadie atino eso ^^u_**

_Pero eso no significa que nadie haya ganado nada porque..._

_**Lorekaze131, Hukkusyo-San, AliceIggyKirkland y TheFannishaUsui se han ganado...Una canasta de Tomates! -aplausos- :D**  
_

_Los Tomates son BUENOS, RICOS Y SALUDABLES~ (Coman frutas y verduras -necesita dejar de ver infomerciales(?)- xD!)  
_

**_Ya saben se acepta de todo! TODO!... excepto regalos mágicos de Iggy~ (oíste Alfred ¬¬) xD_**

.

**_Ahh un ultimo aviso... _**

**_Pff~ Lamento informarles que estoy por empezar con exámenes... tres largas semanas de sufrimiento y miles de trabajos!_**

**_Así que es poco probable que actualice este viernes (era lo que planeaba hacer ^^ hehe~) _**

**_PERO...como dije la inspiración me llego y puede adelantar un pedazo de la ultima semana~ ;D_**

**_Y dentro de dos semanas hay Convención de Anime y Cómics ~! :D_**

_Soooo~ entonces sin mucho mas que agregar...  
_

**_Gracias por leer~!_**

_**.**_

_**Review? :3**_

.

_**¡Ciao!~**_


	5. ¡La hora de la verdad!

******* Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de _Hidekazu Himaruya_, los personajes de Latinos aqui mencionados son tomados del fic _APH Latino by Chillis_.

***Advertencias:**_ Puede que este un poco pesado, pero estoy conciente que el resultado es grato... al menos para mi~ :3 _**  
**

***Notas: **Uso de nombre humanos y ganas de querer matarme por lo que va a pasar aqui, pero espero les agrade. Hice unos pequeños cambios en los capitulos anteriores, nada muy significante solo quite una parte y cambie otra si no desean regresarse pueden leer desde aqui, no habra gran diferencia :3 Gracias~

**_Una escritora que se pierde en el tiempo... fue secuestrada por su escuela xDD _**

**_~¡Disculpen la espera!~  
_**

**_Chillis esposa mia, se que te hara feliz saber que al fin di nacimiento estos pequeños~_**

**_Algún dia hare mi perfil... algún dia xDD  
_**

**.**

**_¡Disfruten la lectura!~_**

* * *

**.  
****_~Cuadragésima semana. La última semana puede parecer una eternidad~_**

_~Cuando un recien nacido aprieta con su pequeño puño, por primera vez, el dedo de su padre lo tiene atrapado por siempre~_  
_**.**  
_

* * *

.

**_Lunes 6 de Junio por la madrugada… La felicidad es palpable, más aun falta para ese momento._**

Puedes sentir el piso frio de madera debajo de tus rodillas. No sería tan notorio aquello si estuvieras acostado en la cama junto al hombre con el que intentas pasar el resto de tu vida. De cualquier manera sabes que si te acurrucas a lado de esa persona en particular, el calor de su cuerpo y su esencia te arrullara al sueño y no serás capaz de disfrutar consiente de ese momento. Así que en lugar de eso te encuentras arrodillado en el piso descansando a lado de la cama, recargando tu mano en la pancita, no tan pequeña, de tu esposo.

Ves la lustrosa piel blanca de su abdomen moviéndose de arriba para abajo con cada respiración que toma. Sabes que el hecho de que este respirando no es un evento impresionante, aunque agradeces regularmente a Dios por ello. Sabes que están a días de uno de los momentos más importantes de todo padre, el nacimiento de tus pequeños se aproxima y aunque mueres de ganas por conocerlos deseas disfrutar de estos momentos tranquilos con tu pareja, antes de que el llanto y risas de dos pequeños se adueñen de la casa.

Levantas tu cabeza para ver su rostro dormido y sonríes aun más. El es tu ángel con aureola de cabello corto y castaño; su cabeza esta inclinada para descansar en la almohada, sus labios ligeramente separados y sus pómulos aún sonrojadas por los mimos que le diste antes de que durmiera, y ves sus parpados que esconden esos olivo que tanto amas. Recargas gentilmente tu mejilla contra su /cálido estomago cerrando los ojos, justo ahora puedes olerlo como sentirlo. Podrías reconocer su esencia donde fuera.

A varios siglos de conocerlo, vivir con él, y sus sorpresivos cambios de humor, estas yaciendo en tu casa (allanada por tus hijos y amigos) con estomago de tu esposo de almohada, tratando de distinguir los pequeños movimientos de sus bebés. Abres tus ojos mirando su rostro; siendo recibido por sus brillantes ojos oliva mirándote intensamente. Te sonríe alargando una mano para retirar unos mechones de fleco de tu cara.

-Antonio, amor – te dice suavemente adormilado, no le haces esperar una respuesta – ¿Si, Lovi?~ – Continúas mirándole desde la comodidad de su barriga, observando curioso su rostro – Si te quedas dormido y babeas mí estomago, voy a esta muy molesto mañana – te dijo sonriéndote, reíste algo nervioso correspondiendo su gesto. Por su bien y el tuyo, más que nada el de Madrid, te levantas acomodándote a un lado suyo en la cama, el se gira y tu aprovechas para abrazarle por la espalda. Colocando una mano sobre su vientre, cierras los ojos sonriendo al sentir como entrelaza la suya contigo, siendo llevados otra vez a brazos de Morfeo.

.

**_Miércoles 8 de Junio por la tarde… Puede haber miedo, pero estar juntos es lo importante._**

Estas sentado en el sofá de tu casa junto a tu esposo y parte de tu familia mirando una película en la televisión, es una repetición mas al italiano le gusta y no pueden negarle sus deseos a la futura madre aunque preferirían ver alguna otra cosa en esos momentos, los ves a todos ahí reunidos y sonríes inevitablemente centrando tu vista en tu pareja y sus futuros hijos pensando en el momento en que podrán ver a esos pequeños que los mantuvieron despiertos tantas noches. Sabes que será un momento especial y único mas a la vez te sientes aterrado por la idea, antes que nada porque es una intervención que necesita hospitalización y segundo están involucradas tres de las personas que mas quieres proteger; tu amado y tus bebés, y en tercera porque irremediablemente sabes que no hay nada que tú puedas hacer.

A menos que por arte de magia (o como 15 años de estudios, con los que no cuentas) te conviertas en el ginecólogo de tu italiano, y que él te deje atenderlo, pero como sabes que las cosas no son así te sientes relegado a simple apoyo moral. A decir verdad sabes que te ha estado costando hacerte a la idea de ello, así que has estado ideando unos planes de hacerte pasar por una de las enfermeras aunque solo fuera para secar el sudor de la doctora, la esperanza es lo último que muere _¿no es así?_ …

Ríes por tus ocurrencias y abrazas mas a Lovino delatando lo que habías estado haciendo, te mira con reproche -¿Qué tengo algo en la cara, stupido?- niegas y robas un beso de sus labios, se sonroja y centra su atención en la pantalla, al menos sabes que pase lo que pase siempre estarán juntos.

.

**_Viernes 10 de Junio al mediodía… Últimos chequeos y siestas~_**

Después de casi 40 semanas de embarazo y contantes visitas al ginecólogo esta era de las ultimas que harían antes del nacimiento de los pequeños, los cuales nacerían por cesárea la cual estaba programada para el siguiente miércoles les habían pedido asistir por si había posibilidad de complicaciones antes de la fecha o durante la cirugía, tal parece que todo estaba bien a excepción que uno de los pequeños, el primero que tenía que salir estaba mal posicionado mas ese no era ningún problema para los doctores, agradecieron las atenciones y salieron del lugar.

Olvidaste preguntar al médico por el sexo de los bebes de nuevo, mas habías esperado nueve meses por ellos sentías que esperar un poco mas no te causaría dilemas, tenias razón más la curiosidad y el nerviosismo aun te arrebataba el sueño en veces por las noches. Lo primero en tu lista al llegar a casa, una larga siesta con tu esposo… Y Lovino estaba de acuerdo con eso.

**_A las 23 horas del Domingo 12 de Junio… ¡El momento de la verdad!~_**

Al parecer los pequeños estaban igual de impacientes que ustedes por conocerlos, no habían dejado de moverse todo el día causando muchas molestias al italiano, ni música ni juegos ni palabras de cariño lograban calmarlos hasta que después de un largo rato parecieron calmarse solos dando a su madre un pequeño descanso antes de que lo _interesante _comenzara…

Eran las 10:55 de la noche y estaban alistándose para ir a dormir aprovechando que el ajetreo se había calmado, tu pareja se encontraba en el baño terminando de alistarse para meterse a la cama cuando lo escuchaste quejase te acercarse apresurado y preocupado por tal quejido lo encontraste sentado en la tapa del inodoro sujetándose el vientre aparentemente adolorido y con el ceño fruncido, te acercaste con cuidado a su lado – ¿Lovi, te encuentras bien? -tomaste su mano sobre el vientre pensando que era una de las contracciones de Broxton, aunque nunca lo habías visto hacer tales gestos. Entre las molestias tomo tu mano apretándola fuertemente, te quejaste y lo miraste sin comprender- acab.. ugh bastar –no tenia tiempo ni de terminar sus insultos, tomo una bocanada de aire- Al Hospital, ¡YA! –grito de tal manera que en menos de minutos ya estaban en camino a velocidad espelúznate en dirección al hospital en la camioneta de Pedro mientras este se encargaba de torear a los carros, Miguel se encargaba de darle direcciones e Itzel le daba indicaciones de cómo controlar las contracciones y el dolor, tu tomabas la mano de tu esposo aunque sentías que terminarías con la tuya rota poco te importaba en esos momentos.

Eran aproximadamente las 11:33 cuando ingresaron al hospital, a sus suerte las calles estaban casi vacías y sin accidentes o algo parecido que ralentizara el trafico, los chicos bajaron del vehículo a prisa buscando alguien que los ayudara, llegaron con unos camilleros y varias enfermeras. Les diste el nombre del doctor a cargo de tu pareja y ellas se encargaron de localizarle con urgencia, canalizaron al Italiano con suero muy a la fuerza por el miedo que este le tenía a las agujas, sin contar que maldecía a diestra y siniestra del dolor, le colocaron la epidural mas como no estaba ninguno de los médicos a cargo del caso estaban además de buscar calmarlo no sabían que mas hacer, cerca de una hora después llego la doctora que les había estado ayudando, el doctor aun no aparecía y la habían llamado a ella de emergencia.

.

**_Las 00:26 del Lunes 13 de Junio… Cirugias, preocupaciones y llantos~_**

Lovino acababa de entrar a quirófano, tu habías intentado entrar fuera como pudieses mas la doctora te había convencido que era lo mejor que te quedaras fuera, sin más dejaste todo en sus manos. Lo que creían que sería una intervención sin muchas complicaciones, paso a ser una intervención larga ya que no de los pequeños, posiblemente por el alboroto que habían tenido durante el día, tenía un nudo doble sobre el cuello.

Toda tu familia termina de llegar al hospital minutos después, te encontrabas con los mexicanos y Perú dentro de la sala de espera no dejabas de jugar con la cruz de tu cuello preocupado y tenso como el resto en la sala, el verlos a todos te tranquilizo un poco, todos estaban preocupados pero se encargaban los unos a los otros, entre ellos a ti, de mantenerse distraídos para no poner el ambiente más denso de lo que estaba, habían hecho una pequeña oración deseando que todo saliera bien y mientras unos descansaban un poco en la sala otros hacían guardia por si había noticias. Tú no te habías separado de la puerta del quirófano, esperando oír el llanto de tus pequeños.

.

**_ A las 02:39 ese mismo día… Momentos dificiles es igual a familia unida~_**

Como padre esos eran momentos muy difíciles para ti, habían tenido que sedar a tu esposo y gracias a los libros y paginas que habías checado a escondidas del menor sabias que eso podía afectar a los bebés, pero prolongar más esa cirugía estaba poniendo en riesgo tanto a los niños como a Lovino. En cuanto el sedante hizo efecto los doctores pudieron terminar la cesárea con rapidez, cortaron el cordón umbilical de la mayor (habían tenido una adorable parejita) y desenredaron el cuello del niño cortando su cordón también llevándolos a unas pequeñas incubadoras térmicas.

La bebé lloro a los segundos de haber nacido, no fue muy fuerte pero demostraba que estaba sana y que la anestesia no la había alcanzado diste un suspiro de alivio esperando escuchar el otro llanto, nada. Lovino estaba inconsciente y tu sin poder acercarte a ellos, pasaron veinte segundos y todavía no se escuchaba llanto alguno, la doctora estaba retirando la placenta, pero podias ver que cruzaba miradas nerviosas con el pediatra.

Después de una eternidad de treinta segundos escuchaste un ligero mormullo que difícilmente podías confundir con un llanto. El pequeño respiro una vez por su propia cuenta, un segundo respiro y después lloro con poca fuerza, el pequeño Rodrigo estaba bien. Pudiste acercarte a ellos hasta entonces, y tomar sus pequeñas manitas. Ximena tomo el dedo índice de tu mano derecha, mientras Rodrigo tomaba el meñique de tu izquierda, les hablaste enternecido y te dieron permiso de abrazarlos unos segundos a cada uno. El pediatra te hablo con franqueza - El bebé nació con una depresión pulmonar, habrá que tenerlo en observación por varios días, pero tengo confianza de que no habrá ninguna consecuencia. Y la pequeña se encuentra bien, pasara solo unos momentos en observación y después podrá ir a cuneros y verla – asentiste agradeciéndoles todo enormemente, nunca te imaginaste que así serian tus primeros minutos como padre… Por fortuna tu familia se encontraba ahí, abrazaste al mayor de los mexicanos sintiéndolo como un apoyo y lloraste en su hombro. Todos habían dado un suspiro de alivio al saber que ya había pasado lo más difícil…

.

**_07: 32 am... Estamos en las ultimas, pero faltan preparativos~_**

El ambiente se había relajado, ahora todos hablaban de los linda que era la nena y de lo fuerte que había resultado el varoncito (que aun estaba en observación, pero que podían ver detrás de las vitrinas) al resistir la anestesia, Lovino se había levantado apenas unos quince minutos atrás preguntando preocupado por los niños, después de que le aseguraron que todo estaba bien mas que tendría que quedarse en recuperación unos pocos días por la cirugía se tranquilizo considerablemente pidiendo verlos, una de las enfermeras les hizo el favor de llevar a la bebe al cuarto, además de que le tocaba ser amamantada, llevaba puesto un mameluco de un tenue color rojo regalo de Catalina, la habitación estaba tapizada a tope con peluches, flores y globos tantos así que las enfermeras pedían los sacaran ya que no cabían en la habitación apenas te has empezado a fijar bien en todo y al ver a tu pareja cargar a su pequeña notas que su rostro refleja una inmensa paz y amor, te acercas a ellos dando un suave beso en la frente de la bebé y uno en los labios del italiano, sonríes- Es nuestra princesa no es así, Lovi? – el asiente sonriendo con ternura y llora un poco, pero culpa de lo ultimo a las hormonas, acaricias con cuidado la cabecita de la nena que come tranquilamente del pecho de su madre, mientras notas como parece buscar algo con su manita libre – Parece que nota que le falta Rodrigo –dice tu pareja quedo, tomando la manita libre jugando un poco con ella, asientes –Eso supongo, tanto tiempo juntos se han de extrañar –besas su mejilla- pero pronto saldrá de observación y podrán quedarse juntos – das un último beso a la madre de tus hijos y la dejas descansar, tomando a la niña en brazos y dejándola dormida en su cunero, sales de la habitación y les pides a las chicas que los cuiden mientras tú vas con los muchachos a unas vueltas pendientes, aun había mucho que hacer antes de que tu familia saliera del hospital…

_._

_**~Un nacimiento nunca es un final, ¡siempre es un inicio!~**_

_.  
_

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Quiero agradecer mucho a quienes me dejaron review -y tambien a quienes no- por el apoyo a que continuara/terminara esto, aun falta el final pero como dice arriba un nacimiento nunca puede ser un final, por que siempre hay gratas sopresas detras de ellos... Quien sabe aun tengo ideas y no estoy en planes de desecharlas, mas ya mejor no les aseguro cuando continuo que me ajetreo y me bloqueo toda (Soy un desmadre, lo se xD) pero en serio espero les guste esto que aunque me parti un poco el alma en unos pedazoz, el resultado puedo decir es de mi agrado. _**¡Mil gracias por leer!**_

Y aun falta un capitulo, no crean que asi dejare esto... luego me mataran por la intriga de saber que pasa xD

Oh! Es verdad debo dos regalos de emmm... -ya no recuerda de que- a quienes adivinaron los nombres!

_**Nyx Selene y La-1-dama-de-hielo...**_

_**¡Felicidades! Se ganaron... Un auto(?)! xDD **_

_-cofcof solo les debo las llaves y el vehiculo cofcof xD-**  
**_

_**Los nombre son Rodrigo y Ximena Fernandez Vargas!~**_

_**Mas les faltan datos, y las ciudades que ambos representaran...más de eso me encargo yo, y se que la historia de ambos les encantara!  
**_

_** Segun los ultimos estudios, cada vez que se aprieta un botoncito azul el autor se da mas golpes de cabeza por terminar su historia...**_

_**A mi me sirvio, ¿Gustan ayudarme de nuevo? xD**_

_**¿Review? :3  
**_

_**.**_

_**¡Ciao!~  
**_


End file.
